


Ты теперь в толпе не узнаешь меня

by Bronze_soul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: Даже за самые давние ошибки нужно извиняться. Даже если они из прошлой жизни.





	Ты теперь в толпе не узнаешь меня

Они идут по залитой июльским солнцем улице. Люди вокруг спешат и просто прогуливаются. Лэнс смеётся и, подхватывая Кита за руку, тянет его к витринам магазина, восторженно указывая на что-то. Кит, улыбаясь, пытается поспеть за парнем и не сбить прохожих. Рука у Лэнса тёплая, родная. Кит не может не улыбаться.

Лэнс на большой скорости аккуратно огибает группу студентов. Они примерно того же возраста, что и были они сами, когда стали паладинами, думает Кит. На секунду его уносят воспоминания. Уже почти двадцать лет прошло. На сердце теплеет от того, что эти годы не изменили их в худшую сторону, хоть и пришлось много чего вынести.

Смерть Аллуры, например.

Это было очень тяжёлое время для них всех. Метки Лэнса до сих пор каждый день напоминают об этом. Впрочем, и это они пережили. Через ругань, заплаканные глаза, отчаянные попытки срезать бесполезные цветные пятнышки. Кит всегда был рядом, спорил, успокаивал, останавливал. Знал, что сказать. Рядом с Лэнсом он легко находил нужные слова, чаще просто говоря первую пришедшую в голову мысль.

Они оба стали сильнее благодаря этому.

По сравнению с этим остальное казалось плёвым делом.

Солнце отразилось от чьих-то очков, блеснув Киту в глаза. Он запнулся и чуть не утянул и Лэнса, и незнакомую девушку за собой, но смог удержаться на ногах. Извинившись, он хотел было последовать за Лэнсом. Но что-то лёгким ветерком пронеслось в воздухе.

Они замерли.

Что-то знакомое, такое ужасно знакомое, близкое, но давно ушедшее, накрыло их. На миг все звуки исчезли. Ветерок невесомо очистил застарелые раны и пропал. Голоса людей хлынули сильным потоком.

Лэнс удивлённо обернулся, и Кит не поверил своим глазам. Не в силах сдвинуться с места, он молча пялился на Лэнса. Тот испуганно коснулся своей щеки.

— У меня что-то на лице? — но Кит словно заколдованный помотал головой.

Лэнс бросился к витрине, разглядывая своё отражение. Несколько секунд он ничего не понимал: лицо как лицо, совершенно такое как обычно. А потом он, испугавшись, вскрикнул и смущённо захлопнул рот рукой.

Вместо меток у него снова была обычная кожа.

Кит подошёл к нему и нежно коснулся щеки. Это последнее её прощание и извинение.

***

— Так это были они? — спросил Лотор, обернувшись к своей девушке. За теперь тёмными и короткими волосами не скрылась улыбка.

— Да, — Аллура нежно посмотрела ему в глаза. — Наконец я смогла исправить то, что натворила.

И они в пару шагов догнали свою группу.

Впрочем обоих уже не звали так, как раньше, и внешность их стала до неузнаваемости другой. Они были рады, что нашли друг друга в этой жизни. Смогли начать всё заново и молча извиниться за причинённую другим боль.


End file.
